A Beacon of the gods
by llamanerd72
Summary: A crossover between the two greatest things ever. Set in an AU where all of the characters from RWBY are also demigods, and Beacon is a portal between the two camps.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a PJO/RWBY crossover fic with everything people love! Rated M for Language.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-Neptune-<p>

Day one and he already had another of his gay crushes. A blonde kid from camp Jupiter. He just got into Beacon and it already happened. He had to focus and get this kid out of his head. His half brother noticed his crush right away.

After a boring day of introductions, he was finally able to head home. His half-brother on his father's side was waiting for him. This kid is Neptune's half brother on his father's side. That wouldn't be weird if it weren't who their father was. He was a Greek god, like the mythological kind. Except this was real.

"Wassup Po?" asked his half brother.

"Damnit Percy I told you to call me Neptune!" Neptune responded, exasperated.

"We're in Greek territory, so you are Poseidon!"

"Wouldn't that be blasphemy or something?" Neptune replied.

"Nah" said Percy, "if he was okay with Neptune its probably fine. And if its not, he'll probably impale us with swordfish. On an unrelated note, wanna go swimming?"

"Gods you are trying to get me killed aren't you. You wanna be dad's favorite again." Neptune teased, pulling out his weapon, a railgun/trident/glaive hybrid.

"I already am dad's favorite. Well, maybe Tyson, but I'm at least higher than you."

"You got me on that Tyson thing, but did he have your weapon custom made for you by cyclopes? I don't thin-"

"So. Who's your newest interest Po?" Percy interrupted. "Its written all over you face. Who's the lucky guy?"

"Hey seaweed brain." Said a blonde, before Neptune could reply, as she went over and kissed the demigod. He was glad for the interruption. He was not looking forward to telling Percy about the dork he was fawning over.

"Well hello to you too Anna." Said Neptune.

"Don't call me that." Said the blonde, gray eyes glaring at him.

"Sorry Annabeth, sir. I mean ma'am. I mean. Uhhhh..." The blue-haired boy responded, scared out of his wits.

Annabeth Chase could not only stare daggers, but kill you with hers without blinking. As a daughter of Athena, she was smarter than most of the demigods here, but if you called her a nerd Hades rest your soul.

Another person came to the door, but at least the satyr knew to knock.

"Hello, Percy is a bit busy sucking face with his girlfriend, so please leave a message after the beep. Beeeeepp." Neptune said in a metallic voice.

Finally pausing for air, Percy saw Grover at the door. "Hey! Its been a while, how have you and Juniper been doing?"

"We've been doing pretty good, saving the environment and all. I hear you've been busy saving the Earth and falling into Tartarus. I'm glad to see that you're alive."

At that point Neptune left, giving the other three time to catch up. He wanted to meet up with some friends of his own.

After reaching cabin 5 Neptune saw Pyrrha and Nora standing outside. "Hey girls! What's up?" He shouted from a few dozen yards away.

"Greetings" said Pyrrha. "How was your day at Beacon?"

"You know, exactly like yours. Am I right?"

"Right down to the ogling of two hot, blond Roman campers." Said Nora, tactless and giddy as always. If it weren't for the pancake she was eating at the time, she might have shouted to him all the way across the courtyard. Thank the gods for pancakes.

"How did you know?" Asked both other campers, blushing profusely.

"I saw you, sillies! By the way, Ren says their names are Sun and Jaune."

"You told Ren too! And asked him for their names? Why the Hades did you do that!" Neptune half yelled. Nora had the social skills of a toddler sometimes.

"Of course! I wanted to help set you guys up!" The freckled girl said, in a perky voice that sounded like she just chugged 8 Red Bulls.

"Thank you for thinking if us, Nora." Replied the ever-calm Pyrrha Nikos."Are you ready for capture the flag tonight? Thanks to Yang Xiao Long, Aphrodite holds a banner for the first time in a long time. The other is held by the Apollo cabin, so we may finally be on a team."

"We can dream Pyrrha, we can dream." Said Nora standing on her toes so she could almost wrap her arm around Pyrrha's shoulder. "Anyway, we should probably get ready so see ya later!" And with that Nora dragged Pyrrha into the cabin.

Neptune thought that Nora had a point. He should go get ready for capture the flag, because something told him it was gonna be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

–Yang–

Yang was not a typical Aphrodite girl. Sure, she was drop dead gorgeous and had a pair of large breasts that she not-so subtly flaunted, but she was a badass. She could fight half the Ares cabin and win, hell anytime she gets hit hard she becomes exponentially stronger. But what really let everybody know that she was a daughter of Aphrodite through-and-through, was her hair. Her long, blonde, luscious mane was everything to her, and if you so much as cut a single strand of it, she would beat the crap out of you. She was considered one of the best fighters in Aphrodite history, poised to become a huntress at the prestigious Beacon Academy.

She loved her cabin, because it was filled with some of the most beautiful girls ever. They were all off-limits of course, at least to Yang's mind, but a girl could dream. And dream she did, every single night of someday finding her true love, and she wouldn't give up.

Going up to the head of the cabin she said "Hey Drew, ya know where Piper is? I wanna ask her something."

Drew pointed to cabin 1, barely acknowledging Yang at all. She was busy doing her hair up so that it would still look nice in her helmet.

So the blonde walked to cabin 1, and knocked on the door. She yelled "Hey Piper, you in there? I wanna talk to you about something."

Instead of Piper, a boy answered the door. "Oh hey Yang. Pipes went to see Leo, wanted to check on project PNE."

"Thanks Jason." She said already on her way to cabin 9. Once she got there, she saw Piper and a boy with a large belt and pointy ears. "Hey Piper! Piper! I need to ask you something." She shouted. She then turned to the boy and said "Hey Leo, _Xiao Long_ has it been?"

"Ha! Good one! But seriously, its unbe_leo_vable how long its been." He said giving Yang a high-five. "So how's Ruby doing? Is she disappointed she won't get to see the end of project PNE? I know she'd been looking forward to it for a while."

"She is pretty bummed, but you know Ruby, nothing can keep her down for long."

"Hello, didn't you need to ask me a question" Piper reminded the blonde.

"Oh yeah right, I needed to ask you if you were going to help me with plan Aph-hole in the game later. I gotta know so I can prepare accordingly."

Piper considered the question and decided, "Bring the gear, but don't put it on until we see who we're up against."

"That's why you're the strategist Pipes."

"Fucking _aph-hole_! That is the greatest name ever!" said Leo, chuckling and wiping a tear from his eye. "Before you go Yang, I would like you to meet Penny, formerly known as Prototype Nine-Eight. It took almost a year but," he paused, smiling and pointing to the machine in the corner, then shouted in a ridiculous accent "Its alive!"

"Salutations!" Said the girl hooked up to the machine in a very perky voice, "my name is Penny, it is a pleasure to meet you!"

"Ruby will definitely be happy with the results. You're lucky she helped you, or you would have had to make a tenth blueprint and a ninth model." Yang remarked. "Why didn't you use the first blueprint anyway?"

"It got destroyed in a freak accident. Someone dropped some greek fire, and then boom! It was the only thing burned." Leo replied.

"Thanks for showing us you're cool robot Leo, and thanks for being smart enough to let me do the aesthetics. We've gotta go get ready for the game. You should too." Piper said, turning and walking away.

"Yes mom!" Leo yelled after her, getting a chuckle from the leaving girls.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"We choose the Hermes Cabin!" Called Drew, who got the first pick in the draft.

"We choose the Athena Cabin!" Shouted the head of the Apollo cabin.

The teams after all of the drafting was said and done, were a mishmash of friends and enemies alike. Unfortunately for Cabin 10, they had the two biggest rivals. Poseidon and Ares Cabins' head counselors did not get along. At all. Clarisse La Rue and Percy Jackson only played nice in war times, and if in war games you got their cabins on the same side your team would be split. Luckily however, it seemed certain campers were either unaware of this rivalry, or just didn't give a fuck. Yang liked that, so she went over to say hi. "Wassup? I am Yang from the Aphrodite Cabin, and who might you three be."

"Greetings Yang. I am Pyrrha Nikos," said the cherry haired girl. Then she pointed to the blue-haired guy and the short hyper girl said, "and these are Neptune Vasilias and Nora Valkyrie."

"I hear you beat up half our cabin at one point, miss." The girl called Nora said. A little glimmer in her eyes. Yang wasn't sure what that glimmer meant.

"I hope that won't be a problem," said Yang warily. She knew the smaller ones were always the most dangerous.

"No, I'm impressed! We are the children of the war god after all, and you're a daughter of Aphrodite. I'm not saying that all girls from Aphrodite are weak because, well, look at you and Piper McLean. You two are awesome! But still..."

"That is enough Nora! She probably gets it!" Shouted the blue-haired kid, Neptune, cutting Nora off.

"Anyway, just get ready for the battle." She said. Noticing their weapons she asked, "Potential Huntsman and Huntresses eh? Me too, are you at Beacon yet or are ya too young?"

"We are in our first year, thank you for asking." Said the ever polite Pyrrha. "How about you?"

"Me too! So is my lil' sis. She stopped a crime in the city and Ozpin just had to have her at the school! I am so proud of her. She is a Roman Camper, legacy of Vulcan on her mom's side."

Nora and Neptune seemed confused, so Pyrrha translated "A legacy is someone who is not the child of a god, but is still related to them, and Vulcan is the Roman form of Hephaestus. We should be preparing, thank you for introducing yourself."

Yang walked away, leaving them to their work. Heading over to Piper she asked "I am assuming, since _we _have the Ares kids, Aph-hole is a no go?"

"That would be right, yes." Replied Piper. "I see you met up with some of the other Huntsmen and Huntresses on our team. What's your impression?"

"They seem good enough, but we won't know 'til we see 'em in combat. Lets start heading to the forest."

"You know I am not in charge of that Yang, that is Drew's job." Piper replied, rolling her eyes.

"Fine then." Yang replied. She then yelled to Drew, "Hey Tanaka, we gonna head out or are we just gonna sit here twiddling our thumbs?"

"I was about to tell everyone to head off, before you rudely shouted at me." Drew said indignantly. The group walked over to the forest in full combat gear. "Alright, we will split up into groups! Ares, Poseidon, and Dionysus will go with us as the center group. Hermes go around the right flank, and everyone else go left. Now lets go get that flag!"

Yang had the three huntsman and huntresses on her side. She would get to see them test their mettle in combat against the other teams. "You three! Vasilias, Nikos and Valkyrie! We are going to lead the team because we are the most destructive. If their are any objections, keep them to yourself because I don't fucking care. Got it?"

All three responded "Got it." before heading over to where Yang stood. The conch shell sounded, and they yelled along with the rest of the camp, and charged like bulls. Yang liked them already.

The first one she saw fight was Nora. She was holding a giant hammer, that transformed into a grenade launcher. She used it to fly in the air, to send people flying, and to blow shit up, all while giggling like a schoolgirl. It was an amazing display of power and chaos.

Next was Pyrrha, flinging her shield, shooting her rifle and throwing her javelin, her moves were very practiced. She was one of the best fighters Yang had ever had the pleasure to see.

Finally, there was Neptune. Putting on his goggles, he fired a couple railgun rounds, before turning his weapon into glaive form. He took down one of the Hephaestus kid's trap before any of the others found it. He was nothing too special, she thought, but he could detect traps like a pro.

Finally, they reached a line of defense able to hold them back. Athena cabin, as well as Demeter cabin, and a hunter from the Despoina cabin, named Scarlet. The faunus fighting for Demeter's cabin, Velvet, Yang thought, was an amazing fighter, and she didn't even draw her weapon. She could take on almost the whole of the center squadron without breaking a sweat. Just when Yang thought she could surprise her, a shadow flitted past. Yang dodged just in time to see a blade attached to a ribbon go whizzing by where she stood. It was wielded by a girl, all in black, with a bow on her head.

"That's not very nice, to sneak up on people, Miss Xiao Long." The mysterious girl said.

"You're one to talk!" Yang replied. "So you know who I am, but who the hell are you?"

"My name is Blake Belladonna, if you feel you must know. Daughter of Athena."

"Oh, so you're a ninja from the Athena cabin, interesting." Yang said, smirking. "Oh well, I still have to beat you sweetie, so don't take it too personally.

Another blonde girl appeared literally out of nowhere beside the girl. "Do you still think you can, even with two of us?" She said.

"What is with you guys and your stealth, anyway?" Yang said, before lunging at Blake, gauntlets ready. She swore she saw her fist connect with something, but Blake hit her from behind, and the other blonde was untouched. "What the hell?" Yang said, standing up. "How did you get behind me you cheater!" Yang was pissed, and her eyes were glowing red, instead of their usual lilac. She punched again, this time at the blonde, who drew a dagger and calmly deflected her hit. The blonde then slashed at Yang's stomach. It would have been a nasty cut, if it weren't for the aura that protected Yang.

"Damn it! Get back here you two!" Yang shouted, far more enraged. Thanks to her semblance, she was already faster and stronger than earlier. This time she lunged at Blake, but expecting her to go behind her, she kicked back, hitting Blake square in the stomach. Blake smashed into the other girl, giving Yang the opportunity to hit Blake with her gauntlet's blast and she picked up the blonde by the collar.

The other girl responded by smirking, and driving her knife into Yang's shirt, pinning her to the nearby tree, and she elbowed Yang in the face making her release her grip. "My name is Annabeth. Annabeth Chase, and I think you should calm down." She said walking away, putting her hat on, and disappearing. The dagger got pulled out Yang's shirt and vanished as well. She was left to fight Blake all by herself.

Before she struck, she hears an explosion and a shriek of joy above her head. It was Nora flying by on her hammer, with the enemy's flag. Blake saw this too, and took aim with her weapon's pistol form. Yang punched out, forcing Blake to dodge and lose aim, and giving time for Nora to escape view. "Not today, you won't!" She yelled as she ran cheering to the river. At the exact moment Nora landed, just on the bank of the river, Annabeth took off her hat, at the same spot, except on her side of the river. Everyone looked around in confusion.

"Is it a tie?" Someone shouted. "No team Aphrodite won, because Annabeth cheated!" Cried another voice. Small arguments broke out all over, about who should win or lose, or whether or not it was a draw.

Suddenly, a louder voice boomed out over the crowds. It was the voice of Chiron. He shouted, "Campers, calm down. The results have been discussed, and we have come to the conclusion that it is a draw, as there is no way to prove who was there first, whether the problem lie in altitude or visibility."

Mr. D chimed in saying, "That means height and if we could see her, for those of you more dim-witted campers."

That sure as hell was an interesting game, Yang thought, and she had no idea how her cabin would take it.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

They didn't take it well. Aphrodite cabin had a lot of pride, so when they found out it had been a draw, they were furious. So Yang decided to leave the cabin and see what the other huntsman and huntresses were up to. They were all hanging out outside of the Poseidon cabin, so Yang walked up to them and said, "Hello, I saw you fighting in the game back there, you guys are great!"

Pyrrha was the first to respond. "Thank you Yang. Is there something else you need?"

Yang quickly responded, "no, no I just wanted to talk to some of my fellow huntsman and huntresses, in case we end up on the same team or something in Beacon."

Nora chimed in, "Oh! That would be so awesome! We would be the best team in the school, they would all bow down before us! But then, if there are four of us, where would that leave Ren. I guess he and his team cou-"

"Nora! She gets it!" interrupted Neptune. Nora stuck her tongue out at him, but got the message.

Before Yang could say anything else, the alarm for curfew sounded, so they all had to say good night. The last thing Yang thought about before nodding off was how her sister's day had gone.


End file.
